


chances are

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I flip it once.  If it’s evens, I’m going to go talk to her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	chances are

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Ruby - even.

Ruby rubs the ridges of the dime between her thumb and forefinger and thinks, _heads or tails, evens or odds._   _If it’s evens, I’m going to go talk to her._

Ruby watches Regina from across the diner, sipping her hot chocolate with Henry.

_If it’s odds, I’m staying behind the counter, where a peasant belongs._

Regina looks up at Ruby, confused and skeptical, and Ruby looks away, blushing.

_If it’s evens, I’m going to tell her about how I saw her from afar in her castle and dreamed of being her princess._

Ruby keeps her head down.  Emma walks in and nods hello, but Ruby is still distracted.

_If it’s odds, I won’t cause trouble—I’ll stay away from her, I’ll be loyal to Snow._

Henry finishes his hot chocolate, a frothy mustache forming over his mouth that Regina wipes away with a begrudging, motherly smile.

_If it’s evens, I’ll promise to protect her and Henry, I’ll promise to use the wolf to keep them safe._

Ruby drops the coin onto the floor, her fingers shaking, and she bends down to retrieve, careful of her short skirt.  She stays down and rests her head against the edge of the counter for a moment.

_If it’s odds, I’ll let my heart stay in the Enchanted Forest where it belongs._

Ruby takes a deep breath and flips the coin, smacking it over her palm.

_The heart wants what the heart wants._

But when she stands up, Regina is gone.


End file.
